KITTY vs LION
by Morena L
Summary: Menurut Karin, Sakura adalah kucing dan Sasuke adalah singa. Saat Sasuke sedang kesal, dia bisa menjadi sama buasnya dengan singa yang sedang marah, sampai-sampai ranjang mereka pun ikut patah./A Birthday Fict for Asakura Ayaka/Jika berkenan silakan RnR


KITTY vs LION

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Morena L

Didedikasikan khusus untuk Nyokap Pungut saya, Asakura Ayaka yang berulang tahun pada tanggal 11 Oktober

Warning: Fanon, OOC, typo, **_tidak untuk 17 tahun ke bawah._**

.

.

.

.

Sayup-sayup Sasuke mendengar suara tawa dan obrolan ringan _a la _wanita. Matanya disipitkan karena silau akan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela. Sepertinya sekarang sudah tengah hari. Tadi malam ia baru pulang dari misi yang cukup berat sehingga tubuhnya sangat kelelahan. Mungkin hal ini yang menyebabkan ia bangun terlambat.

Lelaki dengan mata sekelam malam kemudian turun dari tempat tidurnya. Membasuh wajahnya di kamar mandi, kemudian ia ke lantai bawah untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat dimakan. Perutnya sudah lapar dan menuntut untuk segera diisi.

Sebelum sampai di dapur, pemuda itu menemukan Karin sedang bersenda gurau bersama istrinya. Kedua wanita itu sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke karena larut dalam obrolan mereka. Sasuke tetap berdiri pada tempatnya, sedikit mencuri dengar pembicaraan antara Karin dan Sakura.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, Karin. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Kakashi-_sensei_ akan melamarmu," ucap Sakura girang.

"Jangankan kau, aku saja tidak percaya. _Kami-sama_! Kau harus melihat wajah di balik maskernya itu, Sakura! Perempuan mana pun tidak akan sanggup menolaknya. Bibirnya itu benar-benar minta dilahap!" seru Karin berapi-api. Gadis beriris merah ini adalah salah satu dari segelintir orang yang beruntung karena dapat melihat wajah Kakashi secara utuh. "Uugh, Sakura. Setelah kami menikah nanti, aku akan menawannya di kamar selama seminggu penuh," lanjut Karin gemas.

"Astaga!" Sakura berpura-pura terkejut. "Bulan madu kalian pasti akan sangat panas," godanya.

"Ck. Kau dan Sasuke-_kun_ juga pasti sama saja kan?" ucap Karin melancarkan serangan balik. "Kalian itu kan kucing betina dan singa jantan. Aku yakin setiap malam kalian pasti sangat liar."

Rona merah menjalar ke sekujur wajah Sakura. "Kucing dan Singa? Karin, itu dua spesies yang berbeda. Mana mungkin keduanya bisa melakukan ritual reproduksi bersama?"

"Tapi kan nenek moyang keduanya sama. Lagipula itu hanya kiasan Sakura. Kau bagaikan kucing dan Sasuke adalah singa," timpalnya sambil menirukan suara singa yang hendak menerkam mangsa.

"Aku lebih suka singa daripada Sasuke-_kun_."

Empat siku muncul di kening Sasuke. Apa maksud Sakura lebih menyukai singa daripada dirinya?

"Iya, singa itu kan sangat gagah. Saat seekor singa jantan berdiri, dia seperti memancarkan aura mengancam. Pokoknya aura singa jantan itu sangat luar biasa."

Karin memandang Sakura dengan pandangan keheranan. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti akan lebih memilih Sasuke-_kun_. Singa tidak bisa menciumku, singa tidak bisa menggendongku, dan singa tidak bisa bermain di ranjang denganku."

"Karin, kata-katamu terlalu vulgar," sela Sakura dengan raut wajah yang sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kita sudah berusia 23 tahun, Sakura. Apalagi kau sudah menikah, kenapa kau masih salah tingkah dengan kata-kata seperti itu? Ah, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menikah dengan Kakashi!"

"Berisik."

Keduanya kemudian dikejutkan oleh suara Sasuke. Rupanya Uchiha bungsu ini memutuskan keluar dari tempatnya _bersembunyi_ tadi.

"Sasuke-_kun_. Sudah bangun?"

"Hn." tanpa memandang Sakura, ia berjalan menuju dapur. Sakura dan Karin langsung sadar kalau pemuda _raven_ ini sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk.

"Errr... Sakura, aku pergi dulu, ya. Sepertinya suamimu sedang dalam _mood_ yang kurang baik," pamit Karin.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Kakashi-_sensei_."

Sakura lalu mengantarkan Karin sampai ke pintu depan rumahnya. Setelah melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan dengan Karin, ia kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Sosok suaminya tidak ia temukan di dapur, karena itu ia berjalan ke lantai dua. Mungkin Sasuke sudah kembali ke kamar mereka.

Benar saja dugaan Sakura. Lelaki itu sedang berbaring dengan menjadikan lipatan lengannya sebagai alas di atas bantal. Ekspresi wajahnya masih menunjukkan ekspresi kesal.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang duduk di tepi ranjang, tepat di samping sang suami.

"Kau cari saja singa jantan dan menikah dengannya," jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Hah?" Sakura bengong sesaat. "Maksudmu?"

"Ck."

Seketika itu tawa Sakura meledak. Pasti Sasuke mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Karin tadi. "Jangan bilang kau cemburu pada singa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"..."

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau kekanakan sekali," protes Sakura dengan nada bercanda.

"..."

"Sasuke-_kun_."

Tidak disangka ternyata suaminya malah berbalik dan memunggunginya. Sakura masih tertawa kecil melihat aksi suaminya itu. Terkadang Sasuke memang bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Sakura baru mengetahui semua ini setelah mereka menikah. Sasuke bahkan sering bersikap manja. Dua tahun menikah, Sakura sudah hafal betul dengan tanda-tanda saat Sasuke sedang merajuk.

"Sasuke-_kun,_" bisiknya pelan, napas hangatnya menerpa telinga pria itu, "aku sedang menginginkanmu. Bukankah kau sudah pergi selama seminggu penuh untuk misi? Tadi malam pun kau langsung tidur setelah mandi."

Sakura tahu kalau tubuh Sasuke bereaksi, dilihat dari telinga pria itu yang mulai memerah. Wanita merah muda ini sedikit menyeringai. Menggoda Sasuke sekarang sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku berpikir mungkin sudah saatnya kita memiliki seorang anak. Bukankah itu akan menyenangkan?" ujarnya berusaha membujuk.

Rupanya Sasuke tetap bergeming. Sakura sudah mengenal semua tindak-tanduk Sasuke sehingga ia tahu harus bertindak seperti apa sekarang. Wanita itu tersenyum dan mulai menjauh dari tempat tidur.

Sasuke menajamkan telinganya saat Sakura mulai bergerak menjauh. Karena penasaran, akhirnya ia membalikan tubuhnya untuk menatap istrinya. Matanya melotot saat ia mendapati Sakura sedang membuka pakaiannya sendiri. _Shit!_ Istrinya itu selalu tahu bagaimana cara menggodanya.

"Menggoda suami sendiri bukan dosa kan, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya dengan nada sensual.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat Sakura kini hanya berbalut pakaian dalamnya saja. Tidak diragukan lagi, gairahnya sudah naik sekarang. Jika begini maka rasa kesalnya pada Sakura tadi sudah pasti terlupakan, digantikan dengan hasrat untuk menguasi istrinya itu habis-habisan.

Sasuke menggeram kesal karena pada saat Sakura pelan-pelan melepaskan pakaian dalamnya, wanita itu berbalik membelakanginya. Sialan. Sakura sedang sengaja menggodanya sekarang.

"Tetap di situ, Sasuke-_kun_. Bukankah tadi kau menolakku? Jadi sekarang jangan lakukan apapun," titah Sakura.

Kurang ajar. Wanita ini memang berniat mempermainkannya. "Sakura, kemari!"

"Tidak, Sasuke-_kun_," kata Sakura yang terus berkeras untuk tetap di posisinya sekarang.

Hasrat Sasuke untuk menguasai istrinya itu semakin menjadi. Tubuh telanjang Sakura dari belakang benar-benar membangkitkan api primitif di dalam tubuhnya. Sesuatu di bawah sana sudah sangat menegang dan seolah minta agar segera dipuaskan.

"Mmm... mmm... Oh...," erang Sakura dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sial! Sasuke penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura sekarang. Apa wanita itu sedang bermain dengan tubuhnya sendiri? Apa dia sedang meremas payudaranya sendiri? Atau dia sedang memainkan tangannya di celah lembab itu?

"Ahhhnn... Sasuke-_kun_... Aaaahhh...," desah Sakura lagi.

Dari belakang Sasuke dapat melihat tubuh wanita itu sedikit menggeliat. Tubuh Sakura mulai basah oleh keringat. Pemandangan yang sangat erotis di mata Sasuke.

"Aaahhh... aaahhh... ooohhh... Sasukehhhh... aaaahhh... aaahhh... mmm... ooohhh... Sasu aaahhh..."

Cukup sudah!

Dengan langkah panjang, secepat kilat ia meraih pinggang Sakura dengan lengan kokohnya. Wanita dengan mata hijau jernih itu dapat merasakan tubuhnya terangkat melawan gravitasi. Seluruh pori-pori tubuhnya bersorak senang, usahanya menggoda Sasuke berhasil. Walaupun tubuhnya kini dibanting di atas ranjang, namun Sakura tetap tersenyum puas.

"Kau merasa menang karena berhasil menggodaku?" tanya Sasuke sambil menahan geram penuh gairahnya. Pria itu memposisikan diri di atas tubuh menggoda sang istri.

"Hmmm... menurutmu?" tantang Sakura.

"Jangan membangkitkan singa tidur yang sedang kelaparan," ancam sang suami.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya, menangkup wajah Sasuke dengan jemari-jemarinya. Menatap langsung ke mata hitam setajam elang yang selalu membuatnya mabuk kepayang. "Singaku yang tampan, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanyanya sensual.

Sasuke mengambil salah satu tangannya, mengecup telapak tangan mungil itu. "Sang singa mungkin akan mengamuk pada si kucing."

"Aku selalu sanggup meladenimu, singaku."

Tanpa terduga, rupanya Sasuke menyerigai. Si bungsu Uchiha ini lalu melepaskan bajunya sehingga di hadapan Sakura terpampang tubuh tegapnya. Tubuh yang sudah mendekapnya berkali-kali, tubuh yang sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali telah menguasainya, tubuh yang selalu sukses membuatnya merona, tubuh yang selalu membuatnya menjerit ketika mereka bercinta.

"Kita lihat, apa kali ini kau akan sanggup?" tanpa diduga Sasuke membentuk segel dan tak lama kemudian bunshin lelaki itu muncul di sisi lain ranjang mereka. Tidak... jangan bilang kalau―

"Ayo kita bermain, kucing kecil," ujarnya dengan sangat seksi.

Ciuman keras, kasar, dalam, dan tanpa basa-basi segera Sasuke layangkan pada bibirnya. Sakura tak punya kesempatan untuk mengelak dan mau tidak mau ia harus mengimbangi irama permainan suaminya itu. Dengan tidak kalah berhasratnya, Sakura membalas ciuman Sasuke.

Dengan saling mengulum, menyesap, dan menghisap bibir masing-masing, mereka terus meningkatkan suhu percintaan mereka. Lidah mereka saling bertaut dan saliva keduanya saling bercampur. Bahkan untuk mendesah pun Sakura tak bisa. Sasuke benar-benar menawan bibir mereka agar tidak terlepas.

Pada saat yang sama, Sakura merasakan gairah ingin memberontak karena puncak payudaranya dukulum oleh mulut nakal lainnya. Gila! Dia harus meladeni dua Sasuke sekaligus. Satu Sasuke saja sudah sering membuatnya hilang tenaga, apalagi dua?

Sakura dapat merasakan tangan Sasuke yang asli kini sedang meremas bokong kenyalnya, sedangkan bunshin Sasuke sedang asik menguasai dadanya dan meremas daerah di sekitar paha. Akhirnya Sakura dapat mendesah karena Sasuke mangalihkan daerah jajahannya. Suaminya itu kini menggigit kecil telinganya dan sesekali menjilat daerah di belakang telinga Sakura.

"Sasukeeehh... aaahhh... aaaahhhh... ooohhhh... aaahhhhnn... Sasuuu... ooaahhhh...," erangnya penuh kenikmatan.

Di bawah, bunshin Sasuke sedang menjilati celah di antara kedua payudaranya. Sesekali ia memberikan gigitan kecil pada celah tersebut. Kedua tangannya memelintir puncak dari kedua bukit indah kesukaan Sasuke itu. Pinggul Sakura bergerak gelisah, naik dan turun karena belum terjamah. Kedua lututnya bergesekkan dengan kegelisahan mutlak. Ia tak tahan dengan penyiksaan dua Sasuke sekaligus.

Sasuke sendiri menyeringai puas sambil terus menggigit pelan laher Sakura. Meninggalkan begitu banyak tanda kepemilikan. Semua orang tahu jika Sakura adalah miliknya dan ia akan menegaskan hal itu pada setiap kesempatan.

"Aaaahhhhhnnnn...," teriaknya kencang saat bunshin Sasuke menyentuh pusarnya dengan lidah, menggoda Sakura dengan begitu lihai. Menciumi setiap jengkal perut ratanya, memberikan jilatan menggoda yang tak tertahankan pada sisi samping perut wanita cantik itu.

"Sasuuu... aaahh... cukuuuppp... jangan menyiksa... aaahhh... menyiksaku... ooohhh...," desahya lagi sambil memohon.

"Diam dan nikmati saja," seru Sasuke mengabaikan permintaan sang istri. Kali ini gilirannya menjajah dada yang selalu diinginkannya itu. Bahkan dengan bunshin sendiri pun Sasuke tak mau kalah. Ia bersumpah akan membuat Sakura menjerit karena aktivitasnya pada kedua payudara itu melebihi jeritan akibat perlakuan bunshinnya tadi.

"Aaaahh... aaaahhh... Sasuuu... ooohhh... kau... kau... ohhhhh sasuuu... aaahhh...," jeritnya tak karuan. Bagaimana tidak? Tanpa ampun Sasuke mengulum dan menggigit puting payudaranya, menghisap puncak merah muda itu sampai tertarik cukup kuat ke dalam mulutnya. Bergantian ia memanjakan dan menyiksa kedua puncak payudara itu sambil meremas-remas gundukan dadanya.

Sakura makin tak tahan karena bunshin Sasuke di kini meremas kedua bokongnya dan membelai paha dalamnya. Menyentuh-nyetuh titik tersensitifnya. Memberikan belaian yang mengakibatkan Sakura terangsang maksimal.

"Sasu... aku hampir... aku... kumohon... aku akan... aaahhh... oohhh..." tubuh Sakura sudah menegang karena ia akan segera mencapai klimaksnya. Gila, dia bahkan belum disentuh di kewanitaannya, titik tersensitif pada tubuhnya, tapi dua Sasuke ini berhasil memancingnya menuju puncak dari rasa gairahnya.

Tepat di saat dia hampir mencapai puncak, Sasuke berdiri. Pria itu memberikan satu seringai tipis padanya. "Aku selalu bertanya di dalam hati seperti apa pemandangan saat aku menggagahimu. Sekarang aku ingin melihatnya dan aku yang akan memberi perintah." saat itu juga Sakura merasakan firasat buruk. Apa lagi yang akan pria itu lakukan kali ini?

Matanya memandang bingung saat melihat Sasuke malah duduk di kursi yang berada di dekat ranjang mereka. Sialan Sasuke, apa dia tidak tahu kalau Sakura sedang amat menginginkannya sekarang? Mata wanita itu melebar saat muncul dua bunshin lagi. Jadi maksudnya Sasuke akan duduk di sana sambil menyaksikan tiga replika dirinya menyiksa Sakura? Pria itu menyeringai licik saat salah satu bunshinnya menarik kedua tangan Sakura ke atas kepala dan menahannya agar tidak bergerak.

"Sasu?"

"Pertama yang akan kulakukan adalah kembali menghisap puting payudaramu. Masing-masing akan menghisap satu."

Seperti yang dititahkan pria itu, kedua bunshinnya yang berada di atas memasukan puting Sakura ke dalam mulut mereka dan mulai kembali menyiksanya.

"Masing-masing jari telunjuk mereka akan masuk ke dalam mulutmu dan mempermainkan langit-langitnya serta lidahmu. Itu pasti geli Sakura dan kau pasti akan seperti tersengat listrik."

Dan benar saja, saat kedua jari itu bermain dengan mulutnya, Sakura seperti terlempar ke dalam pusaran gairah tanpa batas. Tubuhnya seperti dialiri listrik statis. Ia ingin berteriak, mengerang, mendesah, memohon pada Sasuke, namun tak bisa. Kedua jari itu begitu mempermainkannya. Belum lagi kedua puting payudaranya yang dihisap sekaligus.

"Sekarang, bunshin yang di bawah akan mencium dan menjilat sepanjang tungkaimu. Dimulai dari meniup kedua lututmu, memberikan napas hangat di sana. Kau pasti semakin tak tahan Sakura. Lihatlah pinggulmu sudah bergerak tak karuan. Apa siksaanku senikmat itu, Sakura?"

Sakura tak sanggup menjawab. Ini terlalu banyak. Siksaan nikmat Sasuke padanya sudah terlampau banyak.

"Bunshin yang di bawah akan mengklaimmu sebagai milikku. Dia akan memasukkan lidahnya ke sana. Tidak... sebelum itu dia akan bermain dulu dengan klitorismu. Menggigit kecil tonjolan manis itu, menghisapnya seperti menghisap puting payudaramu, menciumnya dengan gairah maksimal sampai membuatmu tak tahan lagi untuk menjerit-jerit nikmat. Setelah itu dia akan memasukan lidahnya ke dalam lorong hangat itu. Menggerakannya keluar masuk, menjilatinya, merasakan cairan kental itu."

Dan Sakura hampir gila karena mendengar titah Sasuke itu. Kata-kata nakal itu dibarengi dengan semua perlakuan aktivitas ketiga _copy_-an suaminya benar-benar membuatnya tidak kuat. Yang paling parah ia sama sekali tidak bisa mendesah untuk mengekspresikan rasa nikmat luar biasa yang sangat menderanya. Semua bunshin Sasuke itu melakukan tepat seperti yang ia perintahkan. Sakura tidak tahu mau berkonsentrasi pada siksaan yang mana. Jari di mulutnyakah, atau hisapan pada kedua puting payudaranyakah, remasan pada bokongnya, atau gerakan lidah di kewanitaannya, atau belaian halus pada kedua tungkainya?

"Aku tahu kau ingin menjerit, mengerang, dan mendesahkan gairahmu. Jarinya akan dikeluarkan dari mulutmu, jadi sekarang mendesahlah atas siksaanku."

"AAAHHH... SASUUU... OOOHHH... AAAAHHHH... CUU... AAAHH... KUUUPP... OOOHHH... AAAAHHHNNN... OOOHHH... IIINIII NIKMAAAT SEKALIII... OOOHH... SASUUU..."

Dan benar saja, Sakura mengerang dengan begitu kencang. Biasanya Sasuke akan memberikan aura membunuh pada siapa saja yang ketahuan menatap Sakuranya lebih dari lima detik. Apalagi jika ada orang lain yang menginginkan Sakura, maka dengan sukarela Sasuke akan mengirimnya ke alam baka. Tapi ini berbeda. Seperti inikah jika ia sedang melakukan hubungan intim dengan Sakura? Melihat dirinya sendiri yang sedang menyiksa Sakura sungguh menggairahkan. Merangsangnya sampai ke titik tertinggi. Celana yang masih ia kenakan sudah sangat sesak sebagai bukti atas gairahnya yang sudah menggebu.

"Ini siksaan terakhirnya Sakura. Kedua bunshin yang di atas akan menahan tubuhmu agar tidak bergerak. Bunshin yang di atas menggunakan lidahnya menuliskan setiap huruf namaku di kewanitaanmu. Pelan... sangat pelan sampai-sampai kau menahan napas karena menunggu kapan ini akan selesai. Kau harus tahu kalau kau adalah milikku."

Sasuke memang tidak main-main. Kedua bunshin yang sedari tadi menghisap payudara dan meremas bokongnya kini menahan tubuh Sakura agar tidak bergerak. Bunshin Sasuke yang di bawah membuka paha Sakura agar semakin lebar, menahan pahanya dengan sedikit kuat agar tidak bergerak. Ujung lidanya mulai bergerak, membentuk setiap huruf yang menyusun nama suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke. Lidahnya bergerak pelan... pelan... dan sangat pelan di permukaan kewanitaan yang sudah sangat memerah itu. Dari celahnya, cairan bening yang kental mengalir semakin banyak, menambah suasana lembab pada daerah sensitif itu. Jangan ditanya lagi bagaimana tegangnya klitoris Sakura. Tonjolan kecil itu sudah sangat terangsang akibat semua perbuatan menggairahkan tadi.

"Aahhh... ooohhh... oooohhh... aaahhh... aaahhhhnnnn..."

Tepat pada huruf yang terakhir, Sakura kembali akan mencapai klimaksnya. Tubuhnya sudah sangat basah akibat peluh. Tenaganya habis karena menahan siksaan sejak tadi. Saat ia akan mencapai puncak kenikmatan gairahnya, asap tebal langsung melingkupinya dan bunshin-bunshin itu hilang.

Dua kali gagal mencapai puncak! Dua kali! Sasuke memang keterlaluan kali ini.

Sebagai gantinya kini Sasuke telah berada di atanya, telanjang seperti dirinya. Senjata pria itu sudah sangat menegang dan siap tempur. Pria itu tetap menyeringai sambil membalas tatapan membunuh Sakura padanya.

"Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa membiarkan kau mencapai puncak kalau bukan aku sendiri yang membawamu ke sana."

"Sialan kau, Sasuke!" umpat Sakura marah.

"Aku bahkan cemburu dengan diriku sendiri! Kau membuatku gila, Sakura!"

Detik ketika Sakura akan mengelurkan umpatan marahnya lagi seketika berubah menjadi erangan kencang. Tanpa ampun lelaki itu menusuk senjatanya ke dalam liang hangat kewanitaan Sakura yang sudah sangat basah dan mebutuhkan sentuhannya.

"Aku yang harus memuaskanmu!" ia menikamkan kejantanannya dengan lebih kencang. "Aku yang seharusnya membuatmu menjerit" ia menarik pelan dan menghujamkan lagi dengan lebih kuat. "Aku yang akan membuatmu mengerang gelisah karena tak tahan." Kembali ia menarik dan menusukkan lagi dengan tidak kalah kencangnya. "Aku yang akan membuatmu memohon-mohon." kembali ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. "Aku yang harus membuatmu mendesah tak karuan." satu hujaman yang lebih kencang lagi diberikan. "Aku yang seharusnya membuatmu terangsang tanpa kendali." satu tusukan kencang yang lain. "Katakan apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Lebih kencang! Lebih kuat! Lebih keras! Lebih dalam! Lebih cepat! Ooohh..."

"Tidak ada permainan lembut kali ini, Sakura!"

Dan Sasuke membuktikan ucapannya. Ia menusuk-nusuk kewanitaan istrinya dengan sangat kencang. Menghujamkan kejantanannya dengan keras. Membenamkannya dengan dalam.

BRUUKK!

Keduanya sempat kaget karena bunyi kencang dan sebuah goncangan yang menarik gravitasi mereka. Karena gerakan Sasuke yang begitu menggila, kasar, tanpa ampun, ranjang mereka ternyata tak kuat menahan beban sehingga patah. Tapi mereka sudah terlalu dikuasai gairah untuk memedulikan hal itu. Sakura menarik kepala Sasuke untuk menciumnya ganas dan Sasuke kembali menugaskan pinggulnya untuk bergerak dengan lebih buas lagi.

"Aku ingin menguasaimu untuk diriku sendiri!" kata Sasuke sambil terus menghujamkan organ tubuhnya yang semakin menegeras itu. "Kau harus klimaks karena kejantananku, aku tak sudi membagi klimaksmu dengan yang lain bahkan jika itu replikaku sendiri. Kau milikku! Milikku! Kucing kecilku yang nakal." semakin lama hujaman itu semakin keras, semakin cepat, semakin kencang.

"Lakukan semaumu... ooohh... aku milikmu... aku milikmu... aaahhhnn... oohhhhh..."

"Grrhh... Sakuraaahhh...!"

"Sasuuuu... AAAAHHHHHH..."

Akhirnya dengan tusukan yang paling kuat dan dalam, mereka mencapai puncak percintaan yang penuh hasrat dan gairah. Mereka berdua terengah-engah sambil berpelukan. Atmosfer di sekita mereka sangat panas. Keringat, saliva, dan cairan hasrat mereka, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Ini adalah moment bercinta paling melelahkan yang pernah Sakura alami. Sasukenya bagaikan singa buas yang mengamuk. Tapi tidak masalah, karena singa buas itu adalah miliknya.

.

.

.

Fin

A/N:

Happy birthday mamah ASAKURA AYAKA. Semoga panjang umur, sukses dalam segala hal (skripsi paling dekat), makin disayang papah Kashi dan Shiro nii-chan, ga aleman lagi fufufu :3

Maaf ya telat, tau sendiri feel rated M gue lagi ilang. Untunglah Gamers Akut itu mau turun gunung lagi hehe...

Yosh, terima kasih buat semua yang sudah membaca sampai sini. Mind to review?


End file.
